Music Makes Everything Better
by Collide With The Sky 13
Summary: Just random stuff, drabble-like. Won't be finished for a while but I'll always update! First fic so no hate please!
1. The Boy Who Could Fly

**Every chapter has music. Drabbles! The easiest thing everrrrr! Song list at the end. The underlined words are lyrics I changed in the song.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Could Fly

_FREEZE! It's time to take you home, it feels so early but I promised I would bring you to your door_

_NOW OUR LIPS ARE numb as we walk, sharing warm alcohol, that kiss tastes like Summer, I hope you like the stars I stole for you (for you), a hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue!_

_I'LL BE THE BRIGHTEST SOMEDAY, I'LL BE THE BRIGHTEST SOMEDAY, I'LL BE THE BRIGHTEST YOU'LL SEE!_

_Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark, I like it better when you can't keep warm, don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing, the boy on the blue moon dreams of sun..._

…

…

…

…

_Now as the rain falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky, we bleed like water colors and drunken pastels down the stairways, and I ask myself why do I still dream? (When will it end?)_

_And who fucking cares?_

_I swear to God, I did what I could, I practically begged you, I pretended everything was fine, a soul sacrifice, an American nightmare, I'd rather be_

_De-e-e-ead_

_Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark_

_I like it better when you can't keep warm_

_Don't ruin a perfect thing_

_A perfect thing,_

_The boy on the blue moon hears a night...mare...in...his..._

_HEAD!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_I'll bet you money as you're running to the bathroom,_

_You barely started drinking but your beauty never stopped you_

_You died in California by the sulfur and the sea_

_Well I guess I never should have loved you_

_But I do forever 'cause you loved me, AND I BREAK MY GLASSES AS I FALL IN THE STREET, if you were gonna leave this world how could it be without me?_

_Now it's all over my tongue and it still has no taste, 'cause without you, there is no me!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_There's no me at aaaaaaaaaaaaall_

_Sometimes love, love dies, dies like a, love dies like a dog..._

_(Voices)_

_Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark_

_I like it better when you can't keep warm, _

_Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing_

_The boy on the blue moon dreams_

_Don't rain on my parade, whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-no-oh-oh-oh_

_I'm losing a perfect thing, a perfect thing, a perfect thiiiiing._

The Warblers clapped. "Thank you Warbler Mateo, but I don't think the Warblers are into screamo" Wes said. Mateo Lopez huffed and sat down.

"Moving on, who has any other ideas for sectionals?"

"How about we be more sexy, this group has the sex appeal of Miley Cyrus as a child" Sebastian said. "No, no. we don't have to revert to sex, now: put three songs on a scrap of paper and hand it forward."

David unfolded all the papers and the council looked at it together.

_Mirrors-Justin Timberlake_

_Crazy 4 U-R5_

_I Want You Bad-R5_

_One Last Dance-R5_

_Pass Me By-R5_

_Here Comes Forever-R5_

_Death To Your Heart-Blood On The Dance Floor_

"Mateo! No blood, no death to people's hearts" Thad said, frowning, "how you know it was me? It anonymous!"

"Who else listens to that?"

"Fine. Point taken"

Everyone snickered, Mateo was Carmen's younger brother, he's sixteen. Carmen and Sebastian are best friends, Carmen's also friends with Nick, Jeff, and Kurt. And she's in the New Directions. Or as she calls it behind their backs, the Nude Erections. She loves being in the group, they just overreact sometimes, she doesn't like drama. She's weird, kinda punk-sh. She looks like Ariel the Mermaid, except she has long silky blue hair, she's short, about 4'9, and she's...not flat. And she's Hispanic, she's Santana's older half cousin. While Santana's Mexican, Carmen's parents were born in San Juan, Puerto Rico. But you would think Santana's older, Carmen's only older by a year, she's seventeen, but she looks about fourteen/fifteen years old. Anyway, after Warbler rehearsal was dismissed—they haven't narrowed down the songs yet—Jeff practically ran to his room, he was aching for some alone time with his boyfriend, who unfourtunatley had to ask David who was his history partner about the project.

Jeff's never really alone in his room, someone's always there, so he never has a chance to look through Nick's stuff. Now he does. He opened the closet which had basic clothes and extra Dalton uniforms. He looked through the drawers (they didn't really mind each other looking through their stuff, they didn't have anything to hide), he saw old notebooks. He grabbed an old blue notebook. It was from two years ago when they met Carmen and Mateo:

_So how'd you meet Mateo? -J_

_His sister, Caitlin or something, is in my cooking class, rumor has it she only signed up because Mr. Duncan is hot, how do you know her? -N_

_She's in my dance class, she's insane, she beat up Lily because Lily said she was a short ass bitch, and her name's Carmen. -J_

_Oh, right -N_

_So, do you like Mateo? -J_

A year before Jeff admitted he was gay, and six months later Nick did too. Jeff was jealous of Mateo back then, Mateo was admittedly hot, she that he was limited to the Dalton uniform. And even that looks good on him, Jeff liked Nick back then, but every girl and gay dude liked Mateo because he was hot, nice and Puerto Rican. He was about 5'5 and defined, while Jeff was taller and slimmer.

_Nah, why do you ask? -N_

_Oh, no reason. -J_

"Living in the past I see?" Nick teased as he opened the door. Jeff turned around and saw Nick approaching him, looking at the notebook and read some of the notes. "Remember when you thought I liked Mateo?" Nick asked, a smile playing on his lips, "why, I have no idea what you're talking about" Jeff said faux-innocently, Nick looked at him. "Fine, yes I remember. I was so ridiculously jealous and we weren't even together"

Nick laughed.

"Promise you'll never leave me for Mateo?"

Silence.

"Nicky!"

"What? He's hot" Jeff hit him on the shoulder. "Of course I promise."

And to make this even more cliché, they sealed the deal with a kiss.

_**AN: That song was like 3 songs in one, and it makes no sense.**_


	2. Misery Business

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Misery Business

The chatter in the choir room ceased as Mr. Schue walked in. With a girl. She was short, about 4'9, she had blue hair and olive skin. She had big brown eyes and her hair was in a bun with a scarf wrapped around it like a bow. She looked like Punk Ariel. Rachel looked at her, if you looked closely, on the top of her arm was a tattoo of an anchor, and when she turned around to look at Mr. Schue, a tattoo on the back of her neck with words. But Rachel couldn't make out the words. _God, tattoo's and she's probably my age?_

"Guys, this is Carmen, Santana's older half cousin, she just moved here from Puerto Rico"

"Hey Carmen"

Carmen waved. "I'm trying out" Carmen said, and she signaled to the band people. Except she surprised them all by grabbing a black electric guitar with white words. When Rachel squinted, the words on the guitar said _scream_. The word 'scream' was all over the guitar.

_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top, she's got a body like an hour-glass it's ticking like a clock, it's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by mouth! I waited eight long months, she finally set him free, I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me, two weeks and we caught on fire she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile!_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now, but God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now, and if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good. _

_Second chances they don't ever matter people never change, once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry that'll never change, and about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged, I'm sorry honey but I passing that up now look this way! Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you, looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right, well I refuse_

_I refuse!_

_I refuse!_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now, but God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now, and if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels soooooooooooooo_

_It just feels so goooooooood..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true not one one of them involving you, just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving—_

_(Guitar solo)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Whoa! I never mean to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now, and if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels soooooooooooooo—_

_It just feels so good._

Everyone clapped and Carmen smirked. She took a seat next to Rachel. Then she turned to her, "you like my tattoo?" She had a hint of an accent, just a little one, the tattoo said _I hope you like the stars I stole for you_ and it was circled with stars. In all honesty Rachel said, "I love it. It suits you. Welcome to the New Directions"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Criminal

_**AN: **Italics **is Rachel, **italics underlined **is Carmen, bold italics is both.**_

Chapter 3: Criminal

Well, a lot of girls wanted to be Carmen's friend, despite her being in Glee Club, even Sue wanted her to be on the Cheerios. But she was on the dance team and her best friends were Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and the rest of them. She played the harp, piano, electric guitar, acoustic guitar and flute. And she's actually influenced Rachel a little bit. Not to get tattoos of course, but to try music that's not from Broadway. Which is why their doing Britney Spears right now.

_He is a hustler he's no good at all, he is a loser he's a bum bum bum bum. He lies he buffs he's unreliable, he is a sucker with a gun gun gun gun. I know you told me I should stay away, I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay, he is a bad-boy with a tainted heart, and even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational it's psychical, mama please don't cry I will be alright, all reasons aside I just can't deny, love the guy._

_(flute, possible clarinet)_

_He is a villain by the Devil's law, he is a killer just for fun fun fun fun. That man's a snitch and unpredictable, he's got no conscience he's got none none none none_

_Uh ohhhhhh, I know-ohhhhhhh, should let go, but no! He is a bad-boy with a tainted heart, and even I know this ain't smart_

_**But mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational it's physical, mama please don't cry I will be alright, all reasons aside I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_And he's got my name, tattooed on his arm his lucky charm, so I guess it's okay, he's with me._

_And I hear people talk (hear people talk), try to make remarks keep us apart, but I don't even hear, I don't care. _

_(Flute, clarinet)_

_**'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational it's physical, mama please don't cry I will be alright, all reasons aside I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_(Love the guy)_

_**Mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational it's physical, mama please don't cry I will be alright, all reasons aside I just can't deny love the guy**_

_(Flute, clarinet)_

After that it was time to leave. It turns out Carmen had a brother that went to Dalton, and Rachel was going with her to visit him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

When Carmen got to Dalton saw Sebastian, her old friend from way back when. Rachel stood awkwardly when Carmen and Seb had their little reunion. Sebastian gave Rachel a dirty look and she happily returned it, and then Carmen forgot they were supposed to be rivals. But weren't Kurt and Blaine dating? Yeah, she thought so. Carmen asked Sebastian what room Mateo was in. He was in 402.

On the way to 402, Carmen was room 363. Nick and Jeff's room. She barged in and—

"Oh! Whoa!" That was Carmen.

"Whoops, sorry, we'll come back later" That was Rachel.

"That was hot." That was Sebastian.

"Ew. I had no idea they were together." Carmen rubbed her eyes like she was trying to get _that _image out of her head, "oh yeah, they've been dating for like eight months, they go at it pretty hard, Thad and Trent who live on one side of them, are constantly complaining about hearing loud sex in the middle of the night while they were supposed to be sleeping" Sebastian informed them. "Good to know" Rachel said dryly.

Finally, they got to room 402. "Hey, big sister, back from boot camp?" It was true. Carmen was in Puerto Rico because she was sent to reform school for smoking weed on campus, various inappropriate public displays of affection, and vandalism. Finally the last straw was when she told her Social Studies teacher to suck her imaginary dick. "Yep, I'm back. But like on a probation thing"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Mateo, Sebastian, Carmen and Rachel spent a few hours talking until Rachel's dads called her to summon her home.


	4. King For A Day

_**AN: Bold italics** **is Justin,** italics is Carmen, **bold italics underlined** **is both.**_

Chapter 4: King For A Day

2 years ago

Carmen had a total of nine brothers, Antonio, Dustin, Austin, Carlos, Jason, Jake, Mateo, Jason, and Max. Max was the youngest. Out of all of them, Antonio was the oldest, and Carmen was the third youngest. She's the only girl. Now, Carmen was fifteen. This was when she lived in Colorado with her brothers before she got kicked out of school.

They were supposed to be having an assembly today. And the choir was supposed to be singing "Amazing Grace". Not if Justin and Carmen had anything to do with it. When the curtain opened everyone expected the choir, all dressed in yellow and purple, the school colors. Instead there was a blue-haired Carmen with her scream guitar, Justin with his blood-red guitar and a local drummer, Rocky. The principal looked appalled, she happened to hate Justin, and just because she was related to him, she hated Carmen too. She didn't like Rocky either because he was a typical delinquent.

_**DARE ME TO JUMP OFF OF THIS JERSEY BRIDGE!**_

_**BET YOU NEVER HAD A FRIDAY NIGHT LIKE THIS!**_

_**KEEP IT UP KEEP IT UP LET'S RAISE OUR HANDS!**_

_**TAKE A LOOK UP IN THE SKY AND I SEE RED—**_

_**RED FOR THE CANCER, RED FOR THE WEALTHY**_

_**RED FOR THE DRINK THAT'S MIXED WITH SUICIDE!**_

_**EVERYTHING RED!**_

_Please won't you push me for the last time, let's scream until there's nothing left, so sick of playing I don't want this anymore, the thought of you's no fucking fun, you want a martyr I'll be one, because enough's enough we're done._

_You told me "think about it" well I did (I did), now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, I'm over-sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_**(Incoherent scream)**_

_**The thing I think I love, will surely bring me pain, intoxication, paranoia and a lot of fame. Three cheers for throwing u-u-up, pubescent drama queen, you make me sick I make worse by drinking late**_

_**(Scream**_

_**scream**_

_**scream**_

_**scream**_

_**scream**_

_**scream)**_

_Until there's nothing left! So sick of playing I don't want this anymore, the thought of you's no fucking fun, you want a martyr I'll be one, because enough's enough we're DONE! You told me "think about it" well I did (I did), now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, I'm over-sleeping like a dog on the floor, imagine living like a king someday, a single night without a ghost in the walls, and if the bass shakes the earth underground,**we'll start a new revolution NOW!**_

_**NOW!**_

_**(Alright here we go!)**_

_**(Hail Mary, forgive me, blood for blood, hearts beating)**_

_**(Come at me! Now this is waaaaaaar!**_

_**Fuck with this new beat, uh uh uh uh oh!)**_

_(Guitar solo, and drums)_

_**Now!**_

_**Terror begins inside a bloodless vein!**_

_**I was just the product of the street youth rage!**_

_**Born in this world without a voice or say!**_

_**Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain!**_

_**I know you well but this ain't a game!**_

_**Blow the smoke in diamond shape!**_

_**Dying is a gift so close your eyes and**_

_**Rest**_

_**In**_

_**Peace!**_

_You told me "think about it" well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for the, things that I WANT! I'm over-sleeping like a dog on the floor, imagine living like a king someda-a-ay, a single night without a ghost in the walls, we are the shadows screaming TAKE US NOW! We'd rather die than live to rust UNDERGROUND!_

_**Shit.**_


	5. Here Comes Forever

**This is just Warblers. PS, Here Comes Forever is my favorite R5 song. And it's not the whole thing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Here Comes Forever

Nick wasn't the type to listen to boy-bands. Unlike Jeff, he didn't listen to the Backstreet Boys or N'SYNC, way back when it was popular. So now, Jeff's new band was R5. He just thought Riker Lynch was "sooo hottt". So Nick got the pleasure of hearing it, morning, day and night. Seriously. It's what woke him up in the morning, and put him to sleep every night. And the worst, the WORST song that played, was Here Comes Forever. Nooooo. It was like a toxin on Nick's ears. Of all the One Last Dance's and the Passing Me By's and the I Want You Bad's and the Crazy 4 U's, Here Comes Forever was the worst. And that's what was playing now.

_HERE COMES THAT MOVIE SCENE, ONE YOU HATE, SO CLICHE—_

"Oh God! Make it stop!"

_THAT MOMENT WHEN WE KISS, BY THE LAKE POURING RAIN—_

"This is killing me! I hate you Jeff"

_I AIN'T NO SUPERMAN BUT I CAN CHANGE YOUR WORLD, HERE COMES FOREVER BOY_

"You're so gay" Nick said, "no gayer than you." Jeff said. So unfourtunatley for Nick the Warblers were doing two R5 songs. Not one, but _two_. "Never in my life will I like R5. Never," Nick said, grabbing his bag and leaving without his best friend, the damn song still ringing in his ears.

_We'll see about that._

Horrifyingly, R5 songs were extremely catchy. Nick found himself humming them subconsciously, and involuntarily. Sometimes he didn't even notice, like this one sunny day at Warbler's practice:

"Nick! Could you please stop humming" Thad said, abruptly ceasing the hushed council talk. "Huh? Oh, sorry"

The council ignored his apology and continued whispering, _funny how they're my friends outside of this room, but they act like they don't know me inside this room, _Nick thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been weeks, and Jeff still hasn't kicked his R5 addiction. And Nick's graduated from singing the song in his head, to humming, to now singing it out in the open.

While he was getting ready one day, Jeff heard music coming from the shower,

_I'm like that, boom-box, outside of your window, I'm that, DeLorean blowin' past 88, and where we're going boy, won't be needin' roads 'cause, oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo this ain't no 50 First Dates. I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends, I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend, I'm talking 'bout roles of a lifetime, you and I can even write the end, yeah_

"I knew it" Jeff said and burst in the bathroom, half dressed, and singing along

_HERE COMES THAT MOVIE SCENE, ONE YOU HATE, SO CLICHE_

_THAT MOMENT WHEN WE KISS BY THE LAKE, POURING RAIN_

_I AIN'T NO SUPERMAN BUT I CAN CHANGE YOUR WORLD_

_HERE COMES FOREVER BOY_

Nick wasn't surprised when Jeff burst in the bathroom. He turned the water off and wrapped a blue towel around his waist. "I knew you couldn't resist" Nick and Jeff both said at the same time. "Would do you mean?" Jeff asked,

"When I started singing, what do you mean?" Nick asked

"Nobody can resist the infectious R5" Jeff said.

_**AN: I am in love with R5 just as much as I'm in love with 50 First Dates.**_


	6. Something That We're Not

**This is Kid Niff. Takes place at Jeff's house with his older brother.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: Something That We're Not

Five-year-olds Nick and Jeff loved to spy on Jeff's older brother by eleven years, Jaylen. Him and his girlfriend Phoebe were always doing stuff they weren't supposed to be doing, however, Phoebe was out of town for her cousin's graduation, so that meant Jaylen was entitled to do stupid stuff when he thought he was alone. Apparently he didn't know he was supposed to be babysitting Niff.

Nick and Jeff were watching Spiderman, and apparently Jeff thought Superman was better than Spiderman, and Nick thought he was wrong. They were having a heated argument (well, about as heated as two five-year-olds could get) when they heard it,

_I should have known when I got you alone (hey!)_

_That you were way too into me to know (hey!)_

_This isn't love, boy this ain't even close, but you-ou-ou-ou-ou always think we're something that we're not._

_And now you call me every single night (hey!)_

_I only answer 'cause I'm too polite (hey!)_

_We happened once or maybe it was twice, yeah you-ou-ou-ou-ou always make it hard for me to stop, but you-ou-ou-ou-ou always think we're SOMETHING THAT WE'RE NOT! HEY!_

_You wanna be more thn just friends, I can't go through this again, stop try'na get inside my he-ea-ea-ead, don't wanna do more than hook-up, it's getting' stupid 'cause I-I-I should've known but I forgot, that you-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

Nick and Jeff heard this and quietly tip-toed down the hall to Jaylen's room, and they saw him bouncing around his room like a twelve year old girl, in a white t-shirt and Donald Duck boxers, singing into a loaf of French bread.

_I hear you tellin' everyone you know (hey!)_

_That I'm the one like you can't let me go (hey!)_

_And you just keep on blowin' up my phone, 'cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou never seem to know when you should stop_

_Don't introduce me to any of your friends (hey!)_

_Delete my number, don't call me again (hey!)_

_We had some fun but now it's gonna end _

_But you-ou-ou-ou-ou alwys made it hard for me to stop, now you-ou-ou-ou-ou always think we're SOMETHING THAT WE'RE NOT! HEY!_

_You wanna be more than just friends, I can't go through this again, stop try'na get inside my he-ea-ea-ead, don't wanna do more than hook-up, it's getting' stupid cause I-I-I shoul've known but I forgot, that you-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

Now if Jeff had been older he would have taken his phone out and used this as blackmail later, but now all he and Nick could do was sit and watch his unknowingly embarrass himself.

_Something that we're not_

…

_Hey!_

…

_You-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're something that we're not, yeah you-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're—_

_Not gonna happen dude_

_OH!_

_You wanna be more than just friends, I can't go through this again (again), stop try'na get inside me he-ea-ea-ead, don't wanna do more than hook-up it's getting' stupid 'cause I-I-I should've known but I forgot, that you-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're SOMETHING THAT WE'RE NOT _

_Hey!_

…

_Something that we're not_

…

_Hey!_

…

_You-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

…

_Something that we're not_

…

_Something_

…

_You-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

_Yeah you-ou-ou-ou-ou think we're something that we're not..._

Nick and Jeff both clapped and Jaylen turned and saw them crouched in the doorframe. He paled, "I didn't know you guys were home."


	7. If You Can't Hang

**This idea came to me after listening to one of my favorite songs.**

_Italics **is Mateo, bold italics ****is Mateo, Carmen, Justin and Jason.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Warblers decided it was worth a shot to try and listen to the type of music Mateo listened to. So they decided to let him play his song. Well, techincally it didn't belong to him, it belonged to Sleeping With Sirens. So he needed his back-up. His sister Carmen, and two of his brothers, Justin and Jason. But as soon as Carmen stepped into the room the (straight) Warblers went silent. Mateo smiled smugly as if to say, _yeah, I know my sister's hot, but she's too good for ya'll_. However, Carmen didn't notice any of them except one:

David.

They stared at each other for about five minutes until Wes said, "come on people we don't have all day" David hit him on the shoulder for inturrupting him.

_(Guitar music)_

_Met a girl at seventeen, thought she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat, said she'd been thinking for a long time, and she found somebody new, I've been thinking that this whole time,_

_Well I never thought you'd STAAAAAAY, well that's okay! I hope he takes your filthy heart and then he throws you awy someday, before you gooooo, there's one thing you oughta know-ow:_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then there's the door—_

_**I-I-I don't wanna take your precious time, 'cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.**_

_**I-I-I don't wanna take up all your time, 'cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.**_

_You're the lowest type, you're the lowest._

_I met a girl stuck in her ways, she found a boy she knew she'd change, I changed my clothes, my hair, my face, to watch us go our seperate ways, she said we've grown apart for some time, but then she found somebody new, I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_

_Staaaaay, the hell away, while I sit here by myself, and figure out how I got this way, before you goooooo, there's one thing you oughts know-ow:_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then there's the door!_

_**I-I-I don't wanna take your precious time, 'cause you're such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.**_

_**I-I-I don't wanna take up all your time, 'cause you're such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.**_

_I don't wanna get things confused, she said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use, so now I GOTTA call the doctor, so he can PERSCRIBE me medication, so I can DEAL with all the memories, of being here this way-ay-ay..._

_I met a girl at twenty-three, knew she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, and she did the same for me..._

_IMAGINE THAAAAAAAAAT!_

_'Cause you're such a pretty pretty face, no you're such a pretty pretty face_

_Well oh, yeah! 'Cause you're such a pretty pretty face, no you're such a pretty pretty face._

_**I-I-I don't wanna take your precious time, 'cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.**_

_**I-I-I don't wanna take up all your time, 'cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.**_

_Would you please stay and, come inside baby?_

_Would you please stay and, please be mine baby?_

_Would you please stay and, come inside baby? _

_Would you please stay and, please be mine?_

Everyone clapped. "Okay, that was good, but I still don't think it's Warbler's material" Wes said.

_Well maybe I'm not cut out to be a Warbler_, Mateo thought. "I thought it was awesome" David said, looking back at Carmen who smiled at him. "Okay brothers and sister, I think it's time to go" Mateo said, pushing his siblings out the door, "bye Warblers, bye David"

David just waved.

"Dude, focus! Warbler practice is not over!" Wes snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.


	8. Disasterology

**Of course this came to me while listening to the song. This chapter's kind of angsty. And the song is about cutting yourself, not girls, hence the following lines:**

"**Oh what a waste of a perfectly good, clean wrist"**

"**Nobody knows I dream about it"**

"**I laid down, I drank the poison then I passed the f*ck out"**

_Italics **is Justin, bold italics is Carmen, ****bold italics underlined ****is Justin, Carmen and Jason.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8: Disasterology

November 12th, 2010

Carmen Phoebe Lopez. If you know her, that means you know she's feisty, she can be mean at times, but she's caring. She's protective of the people in her life, especially her brothers. You know she can sing, dance especially, and dyes her hair on the regular. You think she's carefree, no problems.

You thought wrong.

Think about it. She has ten brothers, two parents. That means the parents don't have time for all their kids. She never gets the attention. Her schoolmates don't care about her, they just call her a freak, and then get shocked when she's driven to kick their asses. Sometimes she feels like the walls are caving in. So she has a form of therapy:

She cuts herself.

Present Day

Carmen still cuts herself, nobody notices because she doesn't wear long-sleeves _all _the time, sometimes she wears elbow-length netted gloves, it goes with her punk-style so nobody questions it. And when that's not needed, if it's too hot, she puts concealer on her arms.

_(Drums & guitar)_

_I laid down, I drank the poison then I passed the fuck out...now let me tell you 'bout the good life, I have a million different kinds of fun when I'm asleep and in a dream that I'm your only one..._

_Can we create something beautiful..._

_And destroy it (destroy it)?! Nobody knows I dream about it ('bout it), this is my imagination._

_**If you come over tonight we can travel through time, we can sleep on the ceiling and creep under black lights.**_

_I have a million different girls_ _that hide under my bed and when I let them out they treat me ri-i-ight._

_**Oh what a waste of a perfectly good, clean wrist. You were screaming 'til the police came.**_

_**Can we create something beautiful...and destroy it (destroy it)?! Nobody knows I dream about it ('bout it), this is my imagination. If every living thing dies alone, what am I doing here? If every living thing dies alone, what am I do-ing heeeeeeerrre!**_

_(Oh, fuck it!)_

…

…

…

_If it's the end of the world!_

_If it's the end of the world, you and me should spend the rest of it in love..._

_**Can we create something beautiful, and destroy it (destroy it)?! Nobody knows I dream about it ('bout it), this is my imagination. If every living thing dies alone, what am I doing here? If every living thing dies alone what am I doing here?**_

_**What am I doing here?**_

_**Oh, no...**_

"That's a really good song" Jason said, setting his drumsticks down in the little cup attached to the set. "Yeah, and really accurate too" Carmen said, and removed her guitar strap, walking out the room, and lifting her sleeve to glance at her terrifying artwork.


	9. Death To Your Heart

**This came to me based on my gay brother's relationship. **_Italics _**_is Nick, bold italics is Jeff, __bold italics underlined __is both_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: Death To Your Heart

Nick and Jeff _hated _each other. Seriously, it got so bad, sometimes when it was lunch time, if one sat down, the other would get up. Thank God they don't room together anymore, when they roomed together it had gotten so bad, Nick and Jeff both started throwing each others stuff out the window. So, Wes, David and Thad decided to take matters into their own hands and make Nick and Jeff sing a duet. Nick and Jeff got to choose, this is what they chose:

_Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, I've got this gun, to your head, I've got, blood, on these hands, I'll be your eternal never-ending, I'll be the end of your beginning. I'm the battle to your every war, I'm the first rip for everything torn, I've got no room in this heart, gonna tear you apart:_

_**DEATH TO YOUR HEART, AND I'LL RIP IT APART, YOU'VE COME UNDONE, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST ONE, DEATH TO YOUR HEART, AND I'LL RIP IT APART (RIP IT APART), YOU'VE COME UNDONE, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST, THE WEAKEST ONE...**_

_**Infected with deception, destruction is my obsession, I'll feed off your sweet suffering, your confession is my, sweet crime.**_

_**You've fed me up with your lies, I thought I knew you deep inside so when I take this razor to your neck I'll cut out all your fucking regrets.**_

_**I've got no room in this heart, gonna tear you apart:**_

_**DEATH TO YOUR HEART, AND I'LL RIP IT APART, YOU'VE COME UNDONE, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST ONE, DEATH TO YOUR HEART, AND I'LL RIP IT APART (RIP IT APART), YOU'VE COME UNDONE, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST, THE WEAKEST ONE**_

_**Tear apart what is left**_

_**Your blood is what I taste**_

_**Here I am, in the flesh, meet your killer in the face**_

_**Ha ha ha, he he he, what a pretty little sight**_

_**Now you're gone, it's too late, we will never be the same...**_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh uh, (rip it apart) uh uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh (weakest one)_

_Death to your little precious heart, this is the scene where you depart, no one will hear you're final words, _

_I'm a life-taker, I'm a heart-breaker!_

_**DEATH TO YOUR HEART, AND I'LL RIP IT APART, YOU'VE COME UNDONE, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST ONE, DEATH TO YOUR HEART, AND I'LL RIP IT APART, (RIP IT APART), YOU'VE COME UNDONE, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST, THE WEAKEST ONE!**_

…

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh**_

"You can thank Mateo for that" Jeff said, and he and Nick both stormed out together, shoving each other to try and fit out the door.

"Well that went swimmingly" Thad said... "OW! What was that for?" Thad asked as David hit him across the head, _"well that went swimmingly" _David mocked.


	10. Without The Love

**This is New Directions. _There's not enough fonts and stuff for all this so when 2/3 of them is singing then I'll put their names._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: Without The Love

It waa assembly time and the girls of the New Directions were doing a performance, they let Quinn pick the song since she just got out of a relationship with a jerk named Miles on the football team. He dumped her because she quit Cheerios. The girls had on tall black heeled boots, white shorts and a black short-sleeved shirt with a white vest. Their hair was in a ponytail.

_All (ND girls): Ooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooo-oooooooooooooo, ooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooo-oooooooooooo,_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooo-ooooooooooo,_

_Rachel: You pull my strings, and push my soul, you fool my heart, with every note, you drop the beat, and kiss my face, you make me move, then cut the base_

_Carmen & Quinn: And you work so hard to get me just to let me go, yeah you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show, and you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio, oh, oh oh, it's such a joke..._

_Carmen: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_Quinn: What good is a love song?_

_Rachel: What good is a love song?_

_All: Without the love?_

_Rachel: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_Carmen: What good is a love song?_

_Rachel: What good is a love song?_

_Quinn: Without the love?_

_Quinn: Why are we acting like lovers, we don't know each other, even though we used to rule the world. _

_Rachel: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_Quinn: What good is a love song?_

_Quinn: What good is a love song?_

_Carmen: A love song without the love._

_Rachel: I'm so confused, it's getting old, you wear your ring, but leave me cold, you're beautiful, but cause me pain, you play my heart, like it's a game._

_Carmen: And you work so hard to get me just to let me go, yeah you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show, and you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio, oh, oh oh, it's criminal._

_All: Why are you singing me love songs? _

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song?_

_Without the love._

_Quinn: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song?_

_Without the love._

_Why are we acting like lovers, we don't know each other, even though we used to rule the world._

_Carmen: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_A love song without the love._

_Rachel: This is the bend before the break_

_Quinn: When we forget the harmony_

_Santana: This is how water-colors fade_

_Carmen: Into distant memoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiieees..._

_All: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song, without the love._

_Rachel: Why are you singing me love songs?_

_Quinn: What good is a love song?_

_Carmen: What good is a love song?_

_All: Without the love._

_Quinn: Why are we acting like lovers, we don't know each other, even though we used to rule the world. _

_Rachel: Why are you singing me love songs?  
_

_Carmen: What good is a love song?_

_(A love song)_

_A love song without the love._

_All: Ooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooo-oooooooooooooo_

_ooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooo-oooooooooooooo_

_ooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooo-oooooooooooooo_

_Rachel: Without the love!_

_Quinn: Without the love._

_Rachel: Without the love._

_Carmen: Without the love._

Everyone in the New Directions gave Miles a dirty look. He shrunk down in his seat. Then everone burst into clapping and cheering, sending the three girls into a hug, followed by everyone else.


End file.
